Un día para no olvidar
by Conyta Moonlight
Summary: Treinta de Junio. Estaba seguro de que nunca volvería a olvidar esa fecha, no después de la gran cachetada que recibió de parte de su novia hace un año. Cualquiera pensaría que era el peor novio de todos por no recordar una fecha tan importante como esa, pero este año haría algo para remediarlo.


**Sailor Moon, y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi. **

**Este One Shot, fue escrito para homenajear a nuestra querida y envidiada Usagi o Serena Tsukino**

**Que lo disfruten.**

* * *

**Un día para no olvidar**

.

.

.

Treinta de Junio. Estaba seguro de que nunca volvería a olvidar esa fecha, no después de la gran cachetada que recibió de parte de su novia hace un año. Cualquiera pensaría que era el peor novio de todos a no recordar una fecha tan importante como esa, pero no era que lo había olvidado la verdad es que ella nunca se lo había dicho y bueno el también tenía parte de culpa nunca se lo había preguntado.

Había olvidado el gran detalle que la gente común suele celebrar esas fechas, no es que no fuera una persona común es solo que él no tenía familia sus padres habían muerto en un accidente cuando apenas era un niño y además había perdido todos su memoria, por lo que no tenia recuerdos de haber celebrado su cumpleaños ni mucho menos alguien a quien celebrárselo. Para él su fecha nacimiento y por ende de cumpleaños no era más que un dato el cual llenar cuando debía hacer un trámite o algo.

Pero ahora todo era diferente. Ya no estaba solo, la tenía a ella a su princesa. Ahora Serena era su familia, la mujer que amaba por la cual había dado la vida y por la que había vuelto a nacer. Nunca más volvería a olvidar la importancia del treinta de Junio, su cumpleaños, pero además ahora sabía que también sería el cumpleaños de su futura hija, de esa peli rosa a la que habían conocido y que era el futuro fruto de ese gran amor que se tenían.

Él no era muy dado a las cosas románticas o a demostrar su cariño en público pero amaba a su princesa y por ella debía ser el príncipe que Serena necesitaba. Durante toda la semana cuando se veían Serena le había estado lanzado indirectas sobre la fecha en la que estaban pero él se hacia el desentendido, quería prepararle algo especial. Algo que nunca olvidase. No había sido fácil pero las chicas habían sido de gran ayuda a la hora de darle consejos e inventar la escusa perfecta.

Por fin el gran día había llegado, un treinta de Junio que fingiría que era un día como cualquier otro, la había evitado todo el día haciéndole creer que esta vez si había olvidado su cumpleaños, pero no se imaginaba la sorpresa que le tenía preparada, le dolía hacerle pensar aquello pero esperaba que todo valiera la pena.

Serena había despertado de buen ánimo, seguramente solo en navidad y hoy treinta de Junio le daban ganas de madrugar o de ser despertada temprano por su madre hoy trayéndole un hermoso y seguramente delicioso pastel de fresas con cremas, ella su padre y hermano la despertaron con una canción de cumpleaños como tenían por costumbre.

—Te queremos mucho hija, que pases un feliz cumpleaños —le dijo Ikuko dándole un obsequio —esto es de papá y yo.

Sus padres le habían regalado un hermoso vestido con zapatos a juego, al verlo inmediatamente pensó en que lo usaría ese mismo día si su príncipe la invitaba a celebrar.

—Toma Serena tonta —Sammy le regalo un video juego que llevaba semanas buscando pero en todos lados estaba agotado.

—Hija ni creas que porque estas un año más grande dejaré que salgas con ese señor.

—Papá no le digas eso a Serena —lo regañó Ikuko —se ve que Darien es un buen chico.

Después de que sus padres y hermano salieran de la habitación, tomó una ducha y se vistió para ir al colegio. Las clases transcurrían con relativa normalidad. Sus compañeros la habían saludado y deseado lo mejor para este día tan especial, las chicas le habían llevado deliciosos bocadillos para los recesos y Amy le había regalado un libro, el cual seguramente no leería. Pero a pesar de todo no se sentía completamente feliz, lo que la tenia triste era que su novio no se había comunicado con ella. Hace un año lo había abofeteado en una de las principales avenidas de Tokio por haber olvidado su cumpleaños siendo que en realidad Darien no lo sabía ella nunca se lo había dicho. Ahora sí lo sabía ya no tenía escusas, entonces incluso después de esa cachetada ¿había olvidado su cumpleaños? Así que sin poder aguantarse le envió un mensaje de texto pidiéndole que se vieran por la tarde en el Crown, reservándose para sí que las chicas y Andrew le harían una pequeña fiesta por su cumpleaños para ver si Darien le decía algo o al menos le enviaba un mensaje de Feliz cumpleaños. Esperó, esperó y esperó una respuesta que nunca llegó, solo al final de la jornada Darien se había dignado a responderle diciéndole que tenía muchos exámenes y que no podía ir hoy a Crown.

Serena tenía ganas de llorar es que ¿acaso Darien no la amaba como para recordar un día tan importante? ¿Se sentiría atado a ella por su pasado como Endymion o por el futuro que habían conocido de Tokio de Cristal? Si así era y por más que lo amara iba a dejarlo libre, Serena no quería que se sintiera a atada a ella, si ni siquiera era capaz de recordar su cumpleaños era porque realmente no le importaba y peor aun porque no la amaba.

Durante toda la tarde intentó sonreír, en el Crown sus amigas la habían llenado de regalos y Lita había preparado un montón de dulces y postres de sus favoritos. Aunque ninguna de las chicas dijeran nada todas se daban cuenta que la sonrisa de la rubia no llegaba a sus ojos y todas sabían la razón, pero estaban segura que la cara de su princesa cambiaria al ver la gran sorpresa que le tendría preparada el príncipe.

Cuando la fiesta termino Haruka se ofreció a llevarla a su casa junto con Michiru. A ambas les daba ternura ver a su princesa con esa cara, intentaba ser la niña alegre de siempre pero se notaba que sufría por el supuesto olvido de su príncipe. Haruka miró por el retrovisor como limpió rápidamente una lagrima se escapaba rodando por su mejilla.

—¿Qué tienes cabeza de bombón? Ya te lo he dicho las lagrimas no van contigo.

Serena suspiró, no quería que sus amigas la hubiesen visto llorar pero no pudo contenerse cuando pasaron por la avenida donde hace exactamente un año había abofeteado a Darien.

—No es nada, solo estoy emocionada por la hermosa fiesta que organizaron.

—No tiene para que mentirnos princesa. Sabemos que esas lágrimas no son de felicidad.

—¿Ustedes olvidarían una fecha especial? ¿Olvidarían el cumpleaños la una de la otra?

—Claro que no princesa —respondió Michiru—. No hay un día más especial del año que cuando una persona a la que uno quiere o estima mucho cumple un año más de vida.

—Estoy de acuerdo con lo que dice mi sirena ¿pero porque lo preguntas cabeza de bombón?

Serena no sabía porque pero siempre había sentido una gran confianza con Haruka y Michiru.

—Parece que este año Darien si olvido mi cumpleaños.

—Pero el día aun no termina princesa, puede que reciba una sorpresa.

—No lo creo Michiru. Ni siquiera me envió un mensaje o me llamó para desearme feliz cumpleaños si es que hoy no podíamos vernos. Seguramente lo olvido. A veces dudo que Darien y el rey Endymion sean la misma persona —comentó al recodar lo enamorado que se veía el rey de su yo del futuro, muy distinto a como era Darien con ella—, quizá el futuro que esperan no ocurrirá.

—No es por defenderlo pero Chiba es un hombre ocupado. Pero creo que ya está empezando a parecerse al rey que esperamos —respondió la rubia de cabello ceniza al recordar la sospesa que tenía el príncipe para su princesa —así como tú para convertirte en la neo reina. Bueno cabeza de bombón ya llegamos, sana y salva.

Serena bajó del automóvil de Haruka y se paró junto a la ventanilla donde estaba Michiru.

—Gracias chicas, espero que tengan razón.

—Tranquila princesa y nunca desconfíe del amor que le tiene el príncipe.

—¡Ah y bombón!, recuerda que aun falta para que llegue la primera dama.

—¿Rini va a volver?

—Adiós bombón —dijo Haruka poniendo en marcha el automóvil.

Sin entender Serena entró a su casa llevando los regalos que le habían dado en sus manos, pensó que tal vez Setsuna les había dicho algo acerca del regreso de Rini. Se fue directo a su habitación y se dejó caer en la cama para echarse a llorar, para las chicas era fácil decirle que tratara de entender a Darien porque de ellos dependía el futuro Tokio de Cristal pero era ella quien tenía que soportar el dolor de estar al lado de un hombre que al parecer no la amaba por ser la tonta y despistada Serena Tsukino, finalmente después de tanto llorar se quedó dormida pensando en cómo el hombre que supuestamente la amaba había olvidado un día tan importante.

No sabía cuánto había dormido hasta que sintió que su madre la despertaba.

—Serena cariño, Rei está al teléfono quiere hablar contigo. Dice que te están esperando para tu fiesta en el templo, me pidió permiso para que te quedaras allá.

—¿Fiesta? —dijo sin entender, luego recordó que siempre que aparecía un enemigo ir al templo era la escusa, ¿justo hoy tendrían que luchar?—voy a hablar con ella.

Serena levantó su teléfono.

—Ya mamá cuelga —le gritó y esperó a que lo hiciera para hablar —Hola Rei ¿Qué pasa?

—Te llamamos cientos de veces a tu transmisor. ¿Qué pasa contigo Serena tonta?

—Lo siento Rei —respondió desanimada, no tenía ganas de discutir —¿pasó algo?

—Haruka y Michiru tienen una pista del nuevo enemigo, parece que descubrieron su identidad.

—Voy para el templo.

—¡No! Mi abuelo hizo unas reparaciones, está cambiando la madera del piso. Nos comunicamos con Darien para pedirle si nos podíamos reunir ahí, así que no le quedó de otra que aceptar.

En cuanto volvió a escuchar su nombre una lágrima volvió a resbalar por su mejilla. El día estaba por terminar y él no se había acordado que día era hoy. Eso era clara muestra de que no la amaba, quizá era mejor que fuera en su departamento así podría hablar con él después de que todas se fueran y terminar de una vez por todas con él para no mantenerlo atado a un destino que no habían escogido.

—Está bien, nos vemos allá —dijo para luego colgar el teléfono.

Serena se dio una ducha rápida, tenía los ojos algo hinchados pero nada que un poquito de maquillaje no pudiera arreglar, no supo por qué quizá por orgullo propio pero no quería que Darien la viera mal y viera lo que se perdería, así que se puso el vestido y los zapatos que sus padres le habían regalado esa mañana, era de color blanco muy parecido al que usaba cuando se transformaba en princesa solo que era a medio muslo, por primera vez desató sus chonguitos y dejó su pelo suelto rizado en las puntas. Salió de su habitación y bajó hasta la primera plata.

—¡Wow! Creo que cambiaron a mi hermana tonta.

Serena le sacó la lengua a Sammy.

—Hija te ves preciosa. Pásalo muy bien con tus amigas.

—Que ese señor no te toque ni un pelo ¿me oíste Serena?

Ella sonrió con pesar pensando que el deseo de su padre pronto se haría realidad. Se despidió de su familia y salió de su casa con destino al departamento de Darien.

No sabía cuánto tiempo le había llevado llegar hasta allí, el dolor en su corazón era muy grande como para preocuparse por tiempo. Entró al edificio y saludó al portero, subió hasta el elevador pensando en que le diría cuando le pidiese que se quedasen solos, el timbré le avisó que había llegado al piso que había marcado, salió del ascensor y caminó hasta la puerta de Darien.

Iba a tocar cuando se dio cuenta que la puerta estaba entreabierta, sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo. ¿Habría descubierto algún enemigo su identidad? Con una mano sobre su broche para transformarse abrió sigilosamente la puerta de entrada e ingresó al departamento. Todo estaba en completa oscuridad, recorrió con los ojos el departamento y se dio cuenta que había un destello de luz donde recordaba estaba el comedor, pestañeó un par de veces tratando de que sus pupilas se adaptasen a la oscuridad, de pronto la luz del departamento comenzó a encenderse de forma gradual quedando como en luz de vela, iguales a las que estaban encendidas sobre la mesa, en la sala había una pancarta gigante con la perfecta caligrafía de Darien adornada con corazones, rosas y conejos que decía _«__Un día para no olvidar: Feliz cumpleaños_ princesa_.»_ y bajo este de pie junto al interruptor estaba su príncipe con un enorme ramo de rosas.

Serena se echó a llorar, pero no era un llanto de emoción era un llanto desconsolado que preocupó a Darien, sin pensarlo dos veces el pelinegro dejó las rosas en el sillón y corrió hasta ella para abrazarla.

—¿Qué tienes princesa? —inquirió preocupado —¿acaso no te gustó mis sorpresa?

Serena se separó un poco de él y sin dejar de llorar comenzó a golpear su pecho.

—Eres un tonto Darien, un tonto. Llegué a pensar que no te importaba, que no me amabas como para no recordar que día es hoy.

—Nunca lo olvidaría princesa —dijo sujetando sus manos —perdóname si te hice sufrir, pero todos fue idea de las chicas dijeron que así te sorprendería mas, tienes razón soy un tonto siempre hago todo mal contigo —expresó soltando sus manos y alejándose de ella.

Todos los miedos que Serena había tenido durante el día se habían esfumado al ver el esfuerzo que su príncipe había hecho para sorprenderla, hace un año había comprendido que Darien había perdido a su familia siendo apenas un niño de seis años y no tenia mas familia por lo que nunca había celebrado su cumpleaños, para él no era una fecha importante como lo era para la mayoría de las personas. Miró a su príncipe y se sintió mal por lo que acababa de hacer.

—Darien perdóname ¿sí? —pidió acercándose a él y abrazándolo por la espalda —Yo no quise dudar de ti, es solo que quisiera que me demostraras que me amas, no por el pasado o por el futuro sino por ser quien soy, la Serena llorona y tonta que saca treinta puntos en matemáticas y que ama dormir.

Darien se volteó y enmarcó su rostro entre sus manos.

—Sé que no soy tan romántico como el príncipe Endymion o que quizá no te demuestre lo mucho que te amo como el Rey que seré, pero ahora te amo como Darien Chiba, como el arrogante que le aventaste tu examen y que se enamoró de ti. Nunca dudes de mi amor por ti princesa, sé que me cuesta demostrártelo, pero voy a esforzarme por cambiar te lo prometo.

—¿De verdad me amas? —preguntó haciendo un tierno puchero.

—Si princesa, amo a la Serena que tengo ahora frente a mí.

El pelinegro inclinó la cabeza para acortar la distancia que los separaba y la besó. La besó como nunca antes lo había, sin temores sin prisas, dejando que sus bocas se encontraran para expresarse todo lo que a veces no sabía cómo hacerlo con palabras u obras. Se separaron por falta de aire.

—Y yo te amo a ti príncipe.

—Ven —dijo tomando su mano y llevándola hasta la mesa —voy a consentirte como la princesa que eres.

Darien fue hasta la cocina y trajo dos platos con una exquisita lasagna que había preparado. Comieron tranquilamente entre mimos y caricias. Cuando terminaron, él le regalo una hermosa cadenita con un dije de luna creciente, una rosa y la tierra entrelazados. Serena no podía sentirse más feliz.

Darien se levantó y puso un poco de música romántica, volvió hasta la mesa y le ofreció la mano a Serena quien la acepto gustosa, comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de la música con sus cuerpos pegados dejando que la pasión comenzara a nacer al sentir sus cuerpos rozarse. Él buscó la boca de su princesa, dejando que sus lenguas se entrelazaran en una danza prometedora como la de sus cuerpos. Las manos de Darien recorrían la espalda de Serena y ella hacía lo mismo con él provocando que las sensaciones fueran en aumento. Sintiendo que perdia el poco autocontrol que le quedaba se separó de Serena.

—Creo que mejor voy a dejarte a casa de Rei.

—No quiero, quiero que me ames Darien. Quiero entregarme a ti.

—¿Estás segura princesa? Tú aún…

—¡No soy una niña Darien! —la interrumpió algo molesta —Soy una mujer, una mujer que te ama y que solo desea entregarse a ti y sentirse amada.

Darien le sonrió

—Es lo que más deseo, solo quiero que estés segura de que eso es lo que quieres.

—Estoy segura mi príncipe, tú serás mi mejor regalo de cumpleaños —respondió sonriente.

Darien no necesitó más y volvió a besarla. Ambos se dejaron llevar por el amor, el deseo y la pasión que sentían, entregando sus cuerpos y almas ese amor milenario por el cual habían vuelto a encontrarse.

Abrazados en la cama del pelinegro se durmieron pensando que definitivamente este era un día para no olvidar.

.

.

.

* * *

**Hola a todos a quienes llegaron hasta aquí.**

**Espero que les haya gustado este One Shot en honor a nuestra querida heroína Serena Tsukino o Sailor Moon. Un personaje que marcó mi infancia con sus locuras, llantos pero sobre todo con su alegria de vivir y la confianza en los demás.**

**¡Feliz cumpleaños rubia suertuda! Ah y no hay que olvidar a la pequeña peli rosa ¡felicidades para ti también Rini!**

**Besos y abrazos**


End file.
